beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Negentiende dagboek bericht
Negentiende dagboek bericht Zondag 29 december 2012, 20:04 uur op mijn hotelkamer. Olla Dagboek, Hier ben ik weer. Helemaal vanuit Hawaii. Het is hier warm zeg, echt niet te geloven. Daarom zit ik niet vaak buiten, maar binnen waar het lekker fris is. Hehe. Ik heb een moeder-dochter-gesprek gehad met Haru en het is gebleken dat ik geen goede moeder ben in haar ogen eh. Ze zei dat ze me miste en dat ik er niet meer voor haar ben en zo. Ik voelde me erg schuldig... Het kind dat ik van Gingka kreeg, vind mij een slechte moeder. Dat doet me pijn. Ik heb haar uitgelegd dat ik het heel druk had en nauwelijks tijd had om terug naar huis te komen. Dus beloofde ik haar dat ik elk weekend vrij zou nemen en dan zouden we iets kunnen doen. En ik beloofde haar ook (Om het helemaal goed te maken) dat ze van mij die nieuwe snickers kreeg die ze al een tijdje wilde en that sold the deal. Tussen mij en Haru is het nu ook weer koek en ei. Dat lucht me op. Vandaag hebben we met zen drieën best leuke dingen gedaan. We zijn gaan zwemmen in de zee (Het water was lekker koud :3), gaan wandelen langs het strand en door de stad (Daar hebben we wat souveniertjes gekocht: Voor mij een ketting, voor Haru een armband met bijpassende oorbellen en voor Gingka ook een ketting, maar met een haaientand op.), en we zijn gaan eten in een restaurant. Het minder leuke was dat we iemand tegenkwamen op Hawaii die ik liever niet meer zag: Tanja. Ugh, dat onnozel blond wijf. Ze zat weer eens aan te pappen hoor. En oh, ik wilde haar slaan, oh zo hard in dat nep-bruine gezichtje van haar. Ik wilde het net doen omdat ze vroeg of Haru en Gingka met haar mee wilden gaan, ALLEEN Gingka en Haru. Maar ik deed het toch niet omdat Gingka en Haru haar afblafte en zeiden dat ze nergens heen gingen zonder mij. Ze wilden niet eens meegaan met iemand die hun probeerde af te pakken van mij. Daardoor verscheen een glimlach op mijn gezicht, waardoor Tanja's ogen zich wijdden. Verslagen vertrok ze en we hebben haar sindsdien niet meer gezien. Ik kuste Gingka en Haru op hun wangen en glimlachte breder waardoor ze blijer werden. Daarna had ik hun getrackteerd op een ijsje waar ze heel blij mee waren. Nu zijn we op onze kamer in het hotel en Haru is er al vroeg ingedoken, want morgen moeten we vroeg opstaan voor ons uitstapje snorkelen. Gingka zit nu naast me, mee te lezen. Hij zit te grinniken als hij het gelezen heeft. Nu kust hij mijn wang. Nu mijn nek. En nu moet ik gaan. Dag Dagboek, Myuu Sama. P.S.: Een fotootje van mijn Haru die door het raam van onze hotelkamer kijkt; al glimlachend: Haru gelukkig.jpg|Haru; door het raam kijkend al glimlachend|link=Haru Hagane Categorie:Blogberichten